When Doves Cry (2)
Plot Synopsis Main Plot Craig's dad gets home and has movies and Chinese take-out for them. The phone rings and it's Joey, telling Craig's father about Craig's plans to run away to British Columbia. Craig becomes scared and runs to his room while his dad is on the phone. He locked himself in his room and called Sean, asking if he can come over and begins packing his clothes. His father tried to open the door and began beating down the door with a golf club (it is implied he was going to beat him with it) and when he finally got in, Craig was gone. Sean and Craig are walking on train tracks. Craig starts to talk about histhen plans of running away to British Columbia. Craig asks about Sean's parents and if they've ever beaten him. Sean says no and asks if his have. Craig doesn't answer and a train begins to come. Sean gets off the tracks but, Craig is still on them, watching the train come toward him. Sean tells him to get off and when the train is just about to hit him, Sean pushes Craig off the tracks. Sean asks him what his problem is and Craig runs off. Sean realizes that Craig's father does abuse Craig so he runs to Emma to tell her that they must get Craig before he runs away to British Columbia. Emma and Sean then race to Joey and tell them what they've discovered about Craig being abused. At first Joey doesn't believe it until his daughter Angie tells him that she saw bruises on Craig's stomach. When Joey puts all the pieces together, him and Sean head out looking for Craig. Eventually they find Craig at his mother's gravesite and when Joey asks Craig if he has ever been abused by his father, Craig says yes and starts to cry in his step-father's arms. The next day Craig goes back to his house with Joey and decides to retrieve his clothes so he can live with Joey instead of his abusive father. When Craig is confronted with his father, he simply denies ever hurting Craig, that's when Craig takes his stuff and lives with Joey. Subplot Paige reluctantly meets J.T. for their date and they go see a movie. She looks over and sees Spinner and Hazel in the theatre watching them on their date. Paige and J.T. get something to eat after the movie and start to talk and have a good time when Hazel and Spinner come up to them and give her, her money. J.T. realizes she was paid to go on the date with him and is upset and Paige takes her money and leaves him there. At school the next day, Paige apologizes to J.T. and tells him that he's not her type. He says he'll forgive her if she kisses him, so Paige kisses him on the cheek and J.T. is estatic. Trivia *This two-parter is named after the song ''"When Doves Cry" ''by Prince. Issues Faced *Child Abuse *Parent-Child Relationships *Custody *Crushes *Suicidal Tendencies Links *Watch When Doves Cry (2) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Parents Category:Domestic Violence Category:Family Issues Category:Friendships Category:Crushes Category:Relationships Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Abuse Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Category:Suicide Category:Fear Category:Attempted Suicide Category:Abuse Category:Abuse Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters